Together at Last
by swaeters
Summary: Once Pip dies and goes to Hell he's reunited with an old friend of his, Damien. Once they meet again they become a little more than friends. - Oneshot, Dip


**ONESHOT:**

I ran up to Mecha-Streisand with a plan. It only took about thirty seconds to come up with, but it was truly all I could think of. I took a deep breath in before opening my mouth to speak.

"Cheerio!" I yelled. "My name is Pip. I would like to see if you wouldn't mind not smashing our little town to bits."

I was really hoping that plan would work; but it didn't. Nothing I ever did worked. Mecha-Streisand looked down at me and growled. I was getting a bit scared now, so I began to back away. But the huge robot girl in front of me decided to go faster, so I turned and did my best to run away and hide.

But it was too late.

I let out a scream just before she crushed me beneath her weight. It hurt for a second, being squished and all. I remembered seeing a bit of blood before everything went pitch black for me, and I had no idea where I was.

A few seconds later, I opened up my eyes; only too see I was floating through space. I could see earth slowly getting further and further away from me, until it was completely gone. I looked around for a second, until I began falling.

At first I was going pretty slow, but then I began to fall faster and faster, until it felt like I was on fire. I was getting pretty scared now, so I let another scream escape my mouth. As I sank lower and lower, I noticed it beginning to get a bit brighter. I looked down to see what was below me, and I saw fire.

Lots and lots of fire.

I shrieked and tried to swim up, but it was no use. I closed my eyes as I fell through the fire. It didn't really hurt too much, so I decided to open my eyes. I was still falling, but now it looked like there were a lot of volcanoes and rocks and stuff around me. I was about to try and swim around and explore, but then I hit some sort of ground. I cried out in pain.

My vision was blurred for a second as I laid down on my side. Once my vision went back to normal, I could see rivers of lava and a few other people. Were they trapped here like I was? I looked around for any signs of blood, since I had hit the ground really hard. I touched my lip before looking at my fingers, but there was no blood.

I was about to get up and walk away, but then some sort of strange figure appeared in front of me. It was huge and unclear for a second, but then I could see the shape of some sort of huge red guy with horns. I instantly got up and turned to run away, but then he appeared in front of me again. I screamed and attempted to escape again, but he just continued to block my path wherever I went.

"W-who are you?" I cried.

"I am your leader, Satan!" the large red monster replied. "From now on, you bow down to me!"

I looked up in shock. "H-hell? But that can't be right… I never did anything bad!"

"Yeah, well, everyone who isn't Mormon goes to hell," Satan growled.

I scratched my forehead for a second. That really wasn't fair, how could God be so cruel?

"Oh…" I sighed.

"Well anyways, prepare for thousands of years of suffering!" Satan laughed with an evil grin on his face.

I screamed and began to back away, but then I tripped and fell on my back. I tried to roll away as the evil leader approached me, but it was no use, and Satan blocked me easily. It looked like he was about to do something to me, but then he stopped as we both heard a sudden voice.

"Wait!" the voice of a young boy called out.

I looked up to see who had just stopped Satan from doing terrible things to me, only to see the figure of a young boy. At first, he was only a shadow, but as he walked closer I realized he kind of looked a bit familiar.

"Don't harm this boy, father," the boy said. "He's an old friend of mine."

I tilted my head, confused. I didn't really remember being friend with this boy, but his dark hair and voice did seem a bit familiar. It was almost like I had something to do with this boy a long time ago.

I shook off the feeling and just observed the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Satan asked angrily.

"He's my friend!" the boy screamed again, fire now visible in his eyes.

"You don't have any friends," Satan growled. "Go back home."

"I've been to his school!" the boy snapped. "He was the only friend I had there."

I thought hard for a moment. Then I suddenly remembered who the boy was.

"D-Damien?" I asked.

Satan's angry look turned into a confused look. I could understand how he felt; I barely even knew what was going on either.

I gulped and nodded. "Yes, Damien is my friend."

"Fine," Satan sighed. "I won't harm this boy… for now."

I watched the evil leader as he walked away. He was gone in only a few moments. I slowly stood up and started towards Damien, not really knowing what to say. We stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before I finally spoke up.

"So… what do you want to do?" I suggested.

"I've missed you," Damien interrupted me.

I blinked. "Well, I've missed you, too, Damien…"

Damien smiled, and being the gentleman I was, I returned that smile. He then grabbed my arm and ran off with me. I was beginning to feel a little bit awkward, but I didn't want to make my old friend upset. We kept running until we eventually reached this cliff thing, with a few blood-red roses on it. There was a huge pool of lava below us, so I was really going to try and be careful. Damien sat down, but I kind of just gave him a weird look.

"Sit," Damien grinned, patting the ground beside him.

I thought for a moment before slowly sitting down. Damien smiled at me again, and like before, I returned the smile. But the smile quickly faded away because I didn't know what we were really doing here. I also felt a little bit strange being around Damien for some reason.

"So…" I said.

"What did you imagine Hell to look like?" Damien asked curiously.

"Well," I began. "I thought that there would be lots of fire and suffering. Dead bodies, people screaming for help, and a lot more."

"Did you ever think Hell could be so… peaceful?" he questioned me.

I looked around. The scenery actually was kind of beautiful, even though we were surrounded by lava. And far off on the other side, there were a lot of people socializing with each other. Hell honestly wasn't that bad so far.

"No, not really," I answered. "I never knew Hell would be like this. In fact, I never thought I'd know what Hell was really like. I always thought I'd be going to heaven."

"Well, you're not Mormon," Damien pointed out. "And everyone who's not Mormon automatically goes to Hell. That's why it's been so crowded lately."

"Your father already told me that…" I sighed.

Heaven would probably be a lot better for me. It would be a brighter, happier place. Even if Hell was kind of peaceful, I truly believed that Heaven would be much better.

Damien nodded at me. We both then stared down at the lava below us. The lava lake then flowed into a lava river, heading off into the distance.

"You know, when I first met you, I never really liked you," Damien admitted.

I looked down at my feet. "Oh…" I mumbled. Nobody liked me.

"But then when I came back to Hell I realized you were the only friend I ever had," Damien continued. "I felt so bad. And I missed you so much. I really wanted to start things over and get a fresh start."

I stared at Damien for a few seconds. I was honestly flattered. For a few moments, I really thought he didn't like me and he was just hanging out with me because there probably weren't too many other kids in Hell. But someone who actually appreciates me for once?

"…And here we are now," he finished, smiling at me.

I stared directly into his eyes. I had no idea what to say, and I could tell he didn't either. So we just kept on staring at each other. It was really starting to get awkward now. I quickly turned away and blushed, hiding my face.

"I never knew someone actually appreciated me…" I whispered.

Damien smiled. "Well, you deserve to have lots of friends, really. You're really nice and don't deserve hate."

I suddenly turned around and hugged the boy. I had no idea what I was doing, but I did it anyways. I could tell that the dark-haired boy I embraced was shocked, but I didn't care. He actually _appreciated _me. A few seconds later, I felt Damien's arms wrap around me. I opened up my eyes and looked past Damien, Damien looking past me as well. I looked at the dark red roses nearby and flowing lava below us.

We both broke apart momentarily. I had never really had a friend before, and I was so happy that no words in the dictionary could explain how I felt. I grinned at Damien. I wondered how far our relationship would go from here.

"You know…" Damien began. "Ever since I left your school and returned to Hell I've had this strange feeling build up inside of me whenever I think of you."

My happy expression turned into a confused glance. I had no idea what he meant, and part of me wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I tilted my head before finally opening my mouth to speak.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you see?" Damien blurted out. "I love you. And I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone."

My eyes opened up wide in shock. I find out somebody thinks of me as a friend, and has a crush on me in the same day? _And _I go to Hell? This day couldn't get any weirder for me, but at this point it probably would.

"D-do you mean it?' I stuttered.

"Yes, I do mean it," Damien nodded. "And I was wondering if…"

I began to blush. I knew exactly what he was going to ask me. I was right; this day was going to get weirder. A lot weirder. I thought of what I was going to say when Damien asked me what he was going to ask. I didn't know if I should say yes or no. He's probably going to be my only friend in the entire universe, but I had only just been reunited with him today!

"You would… well. Like to be my… boyfriend?" he finished, his cheeks red.

I hesitated before giving my answer.

"Well, Damien… we only got reunited today, so I'm really not sure," I said.

I noticed Damien look down right after I finished saying that. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, not after today.

"But then again, you're probably going to be my only friend ever," I continued.

Damien looked up at me and smiled slightly, although he still looked like he was a little bit upset from what I first said. I quickly thought of my final answer before continuing.

"The answer is…" I answered the question slowly, seeing how the boy would react. Damien stared at me, eyes widened. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the look on his face. I never knew someone would ever care about me that much.

"Yes," I finished. "Like I said, I've never met anyone who actually cares about me. I also think that one day, absolutely nothing will be able to separate us."

Damien grinned and hugged me, pushing me down to the ground. We both laid there hugging for a few more moments before Damien finally said something.

"Oh, thank you so much!" he beamed, hugging me tightly.

I blushed before replying. "Well, I really do love you…"

Damien suddenly pushed his lips up against mine, kissing me. My entire face went red, but I of course kissed him back. The kiss lasted a few seconds more before we finally broke apart. Damien continued to hover over me as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Finally, Pip," he whispered. "We can be together at last."

* * *

**I felt like writing a Dip fanfic, so here you go! Check out my page for more stories and stuff like that**


End file.
